completamente loca
by Lianiss
Summary: songfic ! de alejandro sanz exactamente de su album viviendo de prisa . este es una historia linda para gente loca .. jejeje ,todos los enamorados somos locos


¡Hola!

HOY LES HE TRAIGO UN SONG FIC: LUNA/HARRY , LA CANCIÒN ES DE : ALEJANDRO SANZ ( UNA DE SUS INICIOS ) SE LLAMA : _completamente loca_ ... espero que les guste es algo diferente para gente que es diferente ! 

* * *

**_Completamente loca_**

Harry se encontraba saliendo de su practica de quidditch , ron se había ido mas rápido que el pues según el tenia que hacer los deberes , pero claro esta que el único por el cual salio era para ver a Hermione . mientras Harry salía despreocupado vio una figura conocida ( que reconocía muy bien ala distancia ) que estaba sentada en el lago Harry se dispuso a ir a paso firme .

**_Hoy la vi hablando con las flores del parque_**

**_Llorando por que vio un pájaro morir._**

**_Ella esta completamente loca_**

-¡Hola Luna ! - dijo Harry un poco nervioso por la presencia de la rubia, esa sinceridad era algo perturbadora hasta para el alma mas blanca,

-hola Harry - dijo la rubia con voz apagada, sus ojos estaban opacos ,ese brillo mágico estaba debilitado

-¿que pasa, por que estas así? - pregunto Harry

-es que ... Mi colección de revestidas ha desaparecido y .. lo peor es que no vi la ultima - dijo luna de manera triste

-pero no te preocupes, si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarla -dijo Harry , esta cansado que le hicieran ese tipo de bromas , es que en este mundo a veces la gente no puede notar las cosas mágicas de las personas.

-¿estas seguro? no tiene caso ya llevo una semana buscándolas - dijo Luna , con ese timbre chillón entre feliz y sorprendida.

-bah ... de todos modos hay que hacer un ultimo intento…-dijo el morocho, mientras miraba de perfil a la muchacha

-esta bien acompáñame - dijo la rubia parándose y jalando a harry del brazo

Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, habían miradas asesinas dirigidas a Luna, de parte de algunas alumnas, ya que todavía agarraba a Harry de la mano, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de sus acciones .

**_ella esta preocupada por lo del amazonas ,_**

**_revelada con toda la sociedad,_**

**_ya lo ves completamente loca .. si,_**

**_dice que no entendiendo la señal de prohibido_**

**_que la va a cambiar por pases sin llamar_**

**_ella esta completamente loca si..,_**

-vaya , vaya que tenemos aquí ... - dijo una voz tétrica que se acercaba ala pareja que se encontraban en un pasillo, oscura .in compatible para almas mariposa , pensó luna, o al menos eso dijo su rostro

-¿que quieres malfoy?- dijo Harry aburrido

veo que ahora te juntas con gente mas de tu rango Pottter , primero la comadreja , la sangre sucia y ahora por ultimo la lunática - dijo Draco de manera venenosa

Luna hacia caso omiso alo que decía Malfoy ,

- vámonos harry , deja a el señor pantalones sucios . Draco que estaba tranquilo al escuchar las palabras de la rubio se ruborizo considerablemente

-¿a que te refieres ? -dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- a que no sabias , pues veras el señor malfoy tiene pesadillas en las noches y deja su camita mojada .- dijo Luna como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo

Harry y los alumnos presente se comenzaron a reír de manera estridente

-¡cállate lunática! - dijo Draco apuntando ala rubia con su varita , ante esto Harry se interpuso , nadie en su presencia dañaría a alguien tan puro como ella , nadie la dañaría mas.

-la tocas , te la vez conmigo- dijo Harry seguro , esa expresión valiente que lo caracteriza cruzo su rostro

-vaya , veo que te gusta la lunática , que malos gustos tienes Potter , - dijo Draco de manera burlona

-pues si a mi me gusta a ti que .. - dijo Harry

**_si por su manera de pensar le llaman loca_**

**_que me llamen loco a mi también mucho mejor_**

**_y les gritare que no quiero ser como ellos .._**

**_la gente que piensas que ya esta completamente loca_**

**_que me llamen loco a mi también_**

**_que me llamen loco a mi también_**

**_que me llamen loco a mi también_**

Draco lo miro sorprendido ,no imagino que Potter pudiera decirlo así sin mas ni mas , lo miro de pies a cabeza y dijo : lunática tus revistas los tiene Parkinson

Harry volteo la mirada para ver a Luna , pero su amiga fue mas rápida y le dio beso en la mejilla . a Harry de le subieron los colores ala cara , sintió como le ardía el estomago

-por que no salimos a fuera - dijo Harry a Luna todavía colorado, cualquiera que lo haya visto hubiera apostado que estaba enfermo .

-aja - dijo Luna sonriendo y dando zancadas, la inocencia de ella lo inundaba , era como respirara de ella.

Cunado ya estaban de nuevo por el lago Harry se dirigió a Luna

-hee.. Luna yo quería decirte .. si tu quisieras dijo harry muy poco convencido de lo que decía

Luna sin dejar que harry terminara lo que iba a decir le dio un beso de improvisto

**_mírala dice que esta bien amia lado_**

**_dice que le gusta asi como soy_**

**_ella esta completamente loca_**

**_le gusta mas si sale de mi mano a pasearse_**

**_ver cielo abierto , que abierto el cielo_**

**_ella esta completamente loca_**

**_lo quiero y que .._**

**_me gusta su manera de verlo_**

**_por que piensa lo mismo que pienso yo,_**

**_y por que esta completamente loca_**

Harry y Luna regresaban al castillo de la mano muy pegaditos cuando de pronto la figura de parkinson se acerco

-vaya veo que Draco no mentía , pero si es la lunática y la cara rajada . o pero ahora debería decirles los lunáticos - dijo Pansy riendo de manera tonta

-aja ... dame las revistas de luna - dijo harry

-bien .. bien .. es justo .. yo les doy sus revistas y yo reparto el chisme que ustedes son enamorados - dicho esto Pansy hizo un hechizo rápido y les entrego sus revistas

-Parkinson , para tu información luna y yo estamos saliendo de verdad - dijo harry sosteniendo la mano luna

-¿ es cierto ¿ - dijo con expresión burlona ala rubia

- si tanto como que Malfoy te pone los cuernos ... hasta pareces un colacuer…- no pudo seguir Pansy se le había aventado

- oye . te calmas solo dijo lo evidente –dijo una muchacha que ninguno pudo reconocer , pero al parecer era de Slytherin. -¿no es cierto?- dijo preguntando a los espectadores

-si!!- giraron un grupo de gente que estaba escondida entre algunos arbustos

**_si por su manera de pensar le llaman loca_**

**_que me llamen loco a mi también mucho mejor_**

**_y les gritare que no quiero ser como ellos .._**

**_la gente que piensas que ya esta completamente loca_**

**_piensa que las peleas se resuelven con los besos_**

**_y que el hambre se solucionaría queriendo.. hacerlo_**

**_hay gente que piensa que esto ya paso de moda .._**

**_hay gente que piensa que esta ..._**

**_completamente loca !_**

Harry se despidió de luna con un beso. Su mundo daba vuelta a mil por hora , ella lo traía a su propio ritmo y eso le gustaba., se marcho hacia respectiva casa cuando en eso se acerco Cho a Harry

-hola - dijo Cho con voz tímida

-hola ...- dijo Harry de manera sencilla , dispuesto a seguir su camino, no quería perder el tiempo en conversaciones frugales e intrascendentes , sabia como era Cho , seguro le preguntaría por el clima.

-Harry , veras he escuchado cada tontería .. estaban diciendo que tu sales con Lovegood deberías desmentir eso.. mancharía tu reputación- dijo Cho indignada

-no es por ser grosero pero, mi reputación ya estuvo manchada cuando salía contigo , y si es verdad que salgo con Luna - dicho esto harry se marcho con paso seguro .

- y me la paso genial , por si preguntas – le soltó un guiño

**_si por su manera de pensar le llaman loca_**

**_que me llamen loco a mi también mucho mejor_**

**_y les gritare que no quiero ser como ellos .._**

**_la gente que piensas que ya esta completamente loca_**.

* * *

HOLAS! este fic es rarito lo se ! dejen reviews critiquen no mas

digan lo que piensen ..

adiós 

ø¤º°°º¤økarlilaø¤º°°º¤ø


End file.
